


Lonely Night

by SimplyKali



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Past Abuse, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKali/pseuds/SimplyKali
Summary: With team RWBY scattered off for the night, Blake Belladonna is completely alone. Her thoughts drift to her past; especially one who has hurt her dearly: Adam Taurus. TW: Implied abuse Song: Red Vox - Long Lonely Night





	Lonely Night

* * *

          A soft sigh escaped my mouth as I gazed through the cold glass. It had begun to rain, the drops peppering the window. Students were hurrying inside at the sudden cloudburst. A lot of them abandoning their outside activities in mild disappointment. Soon the schoolyard was empty save for a few trees and greenery scattered throughout. I sighed again, much deeper this time as my thoughts returned to him.

 

_And every time, that I feel afraid, afraid of what I'll say._

 

          My brow furrowed, tears forming at the edge of my eyes. “Why now,” I asked myself, “why does it have to be tonight.” The team stepped out for a bit, leaving me alone for however long. I would be by myself tonight. I closed my eyes, seeing his horrible, cocky grin in my mind's eye. Shock woke me from my daze but I could still hear his voice. “You're nothing without me! Without us!”

 

_I towed the line and now I'm alone- it doesn't mean I don't belong._

 

          I clenched my eyes shut and bared my teeth. “I do belong!” I screamed internally, “I don't need you!” Tears ran from my eyes. I asked again, “why does it have to be tonight?” When I'm at my most vulnerable. My scars ached; my body ached like a freshly reopened wound. Memories flooded back, memories of him. His grin returned and spoke, “I’m leaving you, goodbye.” He would say with a somber look in his eyes as he shut the door behind him. I'd pitifully squeak out a soft “no” before collapsing.

 

_It's hard to believe you, when you say, “I'll never leave you,”_

_I could be wrong, but it's been a long, lonely night._

 

          Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. A jolt of pain shot through my arm. I brought my fingers to my injured flesh, trickles of pain danced at my fingertips. Nights like these always remind me of what he did; what he would do. He would return hours later, soaked from the rain. A devilishly smug grin on his face as he noticed my tears. He brought me into his arms, tears smudged against his jacket.

 

_And anytime I feel the pain, out in the pouring rain_

_You told a lie and now I'm alone - I couldn't see when I was wrong_

 

          As much as it hurt me, it was comforting. Being in his arms, the warmth of his body against me. It was poison; but it was a delicious poison. I knew this wasn't right, I knew he was hurting me but I couldn't stop. The loneliness tore at my heart, but was it worth how much he tore at me? Was it loneliness that drove me or was it fear?

 

_And anytime that I feel afraid, afraid of what you'll say._

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
